Krystelized Oddisee
by Ebony Maria Brown
Summary: From the co-creator of the Prayer Warriors and Sophoclean Kronicles comes a new adventure. Crystal, a new trainer, arrives in Alola ready to make a name for herself. The cousin of a world-famous Pokemon Trainer, she hopes to make a name for herself.
1. Chapter 1

I keep this short because I'm pretty terrible with author's notes. I wrote a fanfic Sophoclean Kronicles a few years back. I'm happy with what I wrote but decided to start again. I may introduce elements from my previous fanfiction but not decided. I hope everyone enjoys what I have written.

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo please do not sue me.

 **~ Aether Paradise ~ 29 February 2016 ~**

A giant explosion jolted the man-made island. It was a sudden impact. No one was expecting it. Why would anyone expect an attack? The island was a research centre, meant to protect endangered Pokémon. No advance weaponry was being made there, what people knew about. The place was the last location anyone would expect for an attack.

The explosion caused everyone to come to attention. With their Herdier, the men searched the facility for any causes of the explosion. Outside, a giant wormhole appeared. Testicles crawled out of the black hole, grabbing hold of anyone that got it their paths. The guardsman took aim the thing, attacking it with all their might. The sound of gunfire could be heard from all around Aether Paradise scaring anyone that was unaware of what was going on. Throughout the chaos lonely girl made her desperate escape.

Lillie, a bright younger researcher working her internship on the man-made island, dashed down the corridor. He heart was pounding as she hugged her backpack. She had never gotten into a Pokémon battle before, so she hoped she would not come across any trainers. She did not even have a Pokémon ready for battle. She prayed to God it would not come to that. She kept sprinting, no paying attention of where she was going. She needed to find an escape route and fast.

"Come back," one of the guards yell. His voice shrieked of much anger. He pointed out his gun, aiming at the girl. He took aim and fired. The girl was able to dodge the bullet. She was not sure how more she could avoid. "How dare you steal that research," the guard continued yelling. "It cost us a lot of money you know to develop that thing. We do not forgive thieves."

"Come and get it," Lillie smirked. She turned around and continued running now into the forest area of Aether Paradise. Plenty of Pokémon spent their days there, swinging from trees or building nest to lay eggs and raise a family. Lillie knew she could hide in the one of the bushes. The guards would not find her there. She hide behind a tree. The guard ran passed her not realising she was there. She giggled at her success. "That serves them right for doing experiments," she remarked. "No one has the right to be mean to Pokémon."

The avian all types of different trees and plants of many shapes and sizes for Pokémon to hide behind. There was a large palm tree with a thick body. Lillie mistaken it for an Exeggutor, but in the Alola region only the tall version are available. That was a silly mistake. The palm tree would make a perfect place of a bird type Pokémon to make a nest in Lillie thought. It would surely make a really comfy home, safe from any predator.

Lillie remembered her brother. He was pretty good at battling. He had a special Pokémon which he already brought out. That Pokémon had also been experiment on as well. Both children were likeminded as neither wanted to see Pokémon get hurt. She decided it was her mission rescue Pokémon whenever it needed. It was her sworn oath. Nothing would be getting in her way.

As she hide behind the tree another guard passed. Unlike the first guard he noticed the girl hiding behind the tree. He pointed his Taser gun right at her face. He was ready to unleash his gun when something feel out of the girl's bag. Cosmos flew about and opened what seemed to be a portal. Without thinking the girl jumped in.

She travelled through a stream of light. Colours of all kind glimmered back and forward. Suddenly she was dropped out of the portal and feel onto a beach. The sun was beginning, to set with its golden red blaze of sky. Wingulls were flying in the sky, shrieking to tell everyone about the pray they had just caught. There was plenty of fish in the ocean for Pokémon to catch. Alola was the perfect region for Pokémon to live. There was a Psyduck prodding along the beach with much of a care in the world. The thing was friendly, coming up to Lillie to greet her. The Psyduck must be someone's Lillie decided. No wild Pokémon would be like that. Out in the wild Pokémon would attack without discrimination which is why trainers always had Pokémon with them at all time. Those without Pokémon had to rely on other trainers for protection. This was the situation Lillie was in.

Lillie turned around to find a house. The beachside shack was mostly made of wooden planks, cream colored ones for the walls, and greed tiling for the roof. On top was solar panels which harnessed the sun's energy. In Alola it was the law that all houses had to have solar panels. They had copied this from California which had the same policy. A lot of the people complained saying it was intrusive. Lillie hated how the government intruded into other people's lives. Patches of wood filled in the holes in the house's roof.

She approach the building still heavily breathing. The sun was beginning to set. Nightie was coming so it was best to find somewhere safe. She no idea where shew was but decided it was safer than where she had been before. She opened the door and found a bare-chested man. He was wearing a lab coat and had a clear framed sunglasses.

"Are you the professor?"

"Yes I am."

"Professor, I have come to aid you," Lillie told the professor. "I think I can be of help with your research."

"You have come at the right time," the professor said. "There's a new trainer coming to town. I think you will be able to help her."

"And who is her?"

"Her name is Crystal," he replied. "She is Sophia's cousin the champion of Unova. She arise tomorrow. I think it see a big future in the girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Island**

Crystal was waiting on the boat when she discovered she was going to be getting her very first Pokémon. She was extremely excited. She was jumping up and down like a hyperactive puppy. Crystal could not keep her excitement to herself. People thought she was weird by being the way she was but she did not care. She always ignored the haters and the bullies that only wanted to put her down. She had learnt from her cousin Sophia to be herself.

She remembers the day Sophie became the Unova campion. This was two years ago. Everyone was extremely excited for Sophia. She had achieved so much in the year she travelled through the city of New York, coming up against all types of scum and villainy. Her cousin told her how Team Rocket would always get in her ways – Todd, Suzie, and Anarchy. Krystle hoped nothing similar will happen to her. Those people were truly scum. They kept harassing Sophie and her friends to the point of harassment. Luckily they were all in prison now. Suzie and Anarchy tried to rob a bank but failed. Todd was convicted as a pedicle.

Before she boarded the plane to get to Alola the professor of the region gave her a booklet on the three starter Pokémon she will be offered when she gets the islands. She eagerly scanned the booklet finding as much information as possible on the starters so that she could have an informed decision when she got to the island. There were three starter Pokémon – a water Pokémon, a fire Pokémon, and a grass Pokémon.

"I wonder which Pokémon would be the best choice." Crystal asked herself. She knew very well she had to make a wise decision. Her cousin told her how different Pokémon are weaker against others. Fire Pokémon are to easily defeat grass Pokémon, while water Pokémon will do extra damage to fire Pokémon, and grass Pokémon will easily torch water Pokémon. "I have to get this right."

Rowlet was the first Pokémon she read about. The booklet had a full page on what this Pokémon was like. The page had lots of colorful pictures and a green background. The book explained how Rowlet was an owl Pokémon. Because of that he was able to turn his head 360 degrees around itself. The Pokémon knew both grass type moves and flying type moves, so it was quite a versatile Pokémon. A water type Pokémon would not even get a single drop of water on the Rowlet before it whipped its wings in the way to block the attack. And rock and ground type Pokémon would not even be able to reach the thing while it is flying.

Crystal always liked owls. She had ways dreamt of owning one. She remembered watching the Harry Potter movies. Her favourite scene was the one where the owls came flying into the main hall. Owning a Rowlet would be totally awesome. Just like the movies she thought.

"People back at home would be really jealous of me," Crystal said. "Even Sophia would approve of my choice."

Crystal turned the page of the booklet to look at the profile of the next starter. This page was bright red. Litten was a cat Pokémon which can burst out fire balls. A grass-type Pokémon would not stand a chance against the Litten. The cat would be able to burn any plants and trees to the ground. And if any bullies came about, the Pokémon would also be able to beat the thing up with his claws.

Litten's finally evolution has the ability intimidate which causes the opposing Pokémon to lower its attack power. This would come especially in use if the opposing Pokémon was stronger against the Litten. The burning rage this final evaluation can do is immense.

The final page was a dark blue. There was lots of pictures of seaside towns and surfers. The Pokémon being advertise is the water type Pokémon. Sophia told Crystal before she went on her journey that water types were the easiest she was able to defeat. At no point in her travels through Unova did her cousin ever be beaten by a water type.

Popplio was a seal Pokémon. While it was good swimmer, on the land it would have to wadded across the sand awkwardly. From its nose the Pokémon could squirt out a beam of water. While it could give a person a dampened mood, the Popplio certainly wouldn't be able to do that much damage.

Finished reading the booklet Crystal looked outside the window. Wingulls were flying close the plane's window. This was a telling sign they were near land. They were about to make their way to the landing spot on the island Hau-oli.

Having gotten through airport control, Crystal and her mother made their trip to their new house. It was a seaside hut near a beach. Excitedly, Crystal went to her room. After taking a nap the door was knocked. She opened it to find a boy the same age as her.

"Hi," he said. "My name Hau."

"Are we going to get our first Pokemon?"

"We sure are!" he replied. "But before that we should at. Here is a masala I just bought."

Finished eating, they made their way up route 1. The sky was bright as blue and the wind was beginning to pick up. Crystal was told that they would be choosing their new Pokémon at the top of the hill in a village. They came to the centre of town where there was a raised platform. A man who was bare-chested waited for them.

"It's time to choose your first Pokémon," he told them. "Think long and hard. This might be the most important decision you will ever make."

He took out three balls and threw them out. From them came three Pokémon – Rowlet Litten and Popplio. Lining up, the three Pokémon waited to be chosen.

"We will let the new girl choose," the professor announced."

"Well I choose…."


End file.
